Nick Fury
Nick Fury is the director of a top secret government agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. History World War II During World War II, Nick Fury was a sergeant in the United States military and led a group of soldiers called the Howling Commandos. In 1944 Captain America and Logan were sent on a mission in Germany to rescue a French scientist named Andre Cocteau who had been captured by the Red Skull. However, Captain America and Logan failed at their mission when they were captured by the Red Skull and learned that Andre Cocteau was a double agent working for the Nazi's. As Red Skull was about to kill Captain America and Logan his fortress was attacked and they were able to escape. As Captain America and Logan watched Red Skull and Cocteau fly away in a plane they were approached by Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos. It was then revealed that it was Fury and his team who attacked Red Skull's fiortress allowing them to escape. Logan was furious that Cocteau escaped but several decades later learned that Andre Cocteau was really a double agent who was sabotaging the Nazi's war efforts form behind enemy lines and that Captain America and Logan were sent on a mission to rescue him (that their commanding officers knew would fail) to make his defection to the Nazis appear convincing. Nick Fury was eventually promoted to the rank of colonel and toward the end of the war the U.S. government chose him to be the director for a new top secret armed federal agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. The U.S. government even faked his death by making it appear that he died when his plane crashed into a basin in in Sepulveda, California. Legacy Virus When Apocalypse created a virus to destroy humanity he had his puppet, Grayden Creed, go to a hearing of Congress to try to convince everyone that mutants were the cause of the virus. From the S.H.I.E.L.D. hellicarrier, Fury, War Machine, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, G.W. Bridge watched the committee hearing. The X-Men were eventually able to stop Apocalypse's mad plan to destroy all life on Earth. Missing captains of industry After several industrialists went missing in China, Fury contacted the Chinese government to ask permission to go into China and search for them. However, the Chinese government refused to allow S.H.I.E.L.D. to search for them so Fury arrproached Tony Stark told him that he wanted Iron Man to go into China to search for them. Since Iron Man was not a S.H.IE.L.D. agent his also gave S.H.I.E.L.D. built in deniability in the event that Iron Man were captured by the Chinese government. When Iron Man went to China he searched for the missing industrialist and found them. However, Iron Man discovered that they were really alien dragons disguised as humans and that they and Fin Fang Foom In the comics His full name is Nicholas Joseph Fury. During World War II, Fury rose to the rank of sergeant and was made the leader of a military unit called the Howling Commandos. During this time Fury and the Howling Commandos were stationed at a military base in the United Kingdom to fight specialized missions. At the end of the war Fury is severly injured by a land mine explosion in France. This was the explosion that damaged his left eye. However, Fury lost his sight over a period of time. Fury was then found by a scientist named Berthold Sternberg, who used him as a test subject for his Infinity Formula. The Infinity Formula allows Fury to recover from his injury and learns that the Infinity Formula slows down his aging. Nick Fury then joined the C.I.A. and later reaches the rank of colonel. Sternberg then begins to extort Fury for money in exchange for the Infinity Formula but is eventually able to reproduce it him self. The C.I.A. then uses Fury as a liaison to various superpowered groups such as the Fantastic Four. The C.I.A. later sent Fury to stop a criminal called the Hate Monger (who was revealed to be a clone of Aldof Hitler) from using his Hate Ray on everyone on Earth and teamed up with the Fantastic Four to stop him. Sometime after this Fury totally lost sight in his left eye and began to wear an eyepatch. Nick Fury was then chosen to be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (S'upreme '''H'eadquarters 'I'nternational 'E'spionage 'L'aw-enforcement 'D'ivision. Later changed to stand for 'S'trategic 'H'azard 'I'ntervention 'E'spionage 'L'ogistics 'D'irectorate). However, the ultimate authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. is revealed to be a cabal of 12 mysterious men and women who give Fury his orders. (In some versions the twelve mysterious men are the members of the United Nations World Security Council). Fury soon becomes the superhero community's main contact when government-related information is required in order to deal with a crisis. Sometime later the Watchers punished Fury for his many sins by turning him into a chained silent observer of Earth called the Unseen. Appearances '''X-Men: The Animated Series *Time Fugitives, Part I *Old Soldiers 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *The Beast Within *Not Far from the Tree *The Armor Wars, Part I *The Armor Wars, Part II 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series ' *Day of the Chameleon 'The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series' 'Spider-Man: Unlimited ' *Worlds Apart, Part I Trivia *Nick Fury was voiced by Philip Abbott in all his appearances in Iron Man and the episode Day of the Chameleon in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Abbot was later replaced by Jack Angel for all subsequent appearances of Nick Fury in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. *Nick Fury was voiced by Mark Gibbon in Spider-Man: Unlimited. *He was uncredited in the X-Men episode Old Soldiers. :*His appearance in the X-Men episode Time Fugitives, Part I was just a brief cameo. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents